


弗朗明哥

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF
Summary: 沙雕文学，不要当真。解释权归作者所有。你骂我，我就哭。





	弗朗明哥

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕文学，不要当真。解释权归作者所有。你骂我，我就哭。

弗朗明哥

 

宜嘉 / ooc预警  
warning：含mb设定 / 沙雕文学

 

/////

 

“今夜我们起舞，然后驾车驶向春天”

 

/

 

王嘉尔记得自己第一次抽烟，在年龄以二打头的第一天，第一次做爱的两个小时后。

他被烟草燃烧过后的冤魂呛的睁不开眼，嗓子比平时更哑，止不住地埋怨。

“你这里怎么不通风？你不热吗？”

身边的男人瘦骨伶仃，看起来像被埋在厚重被褥里的一件玩偶。他闭着眼睛，显然陶醉在烟雾的熏染里。他说你怎么这么多事，嫌热就滚嘛。

王嘉尔觉得好笑。他把嘴里的烟抽出来，还剩了大半截，又塞进男人的嘴里，看他猝不及防的样子前仰后合。他严肃又多情地提出客户反馈意见：

“段宜恩，你骂人怎么跟调情似的啊？”

段宜恩擅长调情，也擅长骂人，有时候两者可以同时进行，尤其是在床上的时候。他深谙此道，媚骨天成，从业多年以来从未被差评过，不可谓不是一个奇迹。

 

唯独王嘉尔是个例外。王嘉尔第一次点他就喋喋不休，高潮完刚消停没一会就嫌热，一身娇贵的少爷皮肉。

 

这人上辈子可能是个哑巴，段宜恩想。想着想着他又觉得好玩，因为他想象不出一个不说话的王嘉尔。这人蛮吵的，可是也蛮好玩。能让他觉得好玩的事很少，但“好玩”是他永远追求的东西。

 

十七岁的时候段宜恩自己跑到大陆来，中文烂的要命，因此不擅长和客人讨价还价。人家讲一千块一晚他做，一百块一晚他也做得来。他睁着好奇的眼睛，一声不吭，把对方的一切尽收眼底，他很会揣摩别人的心思。要再多含一下还是得自己坐上去夹一夹，他无师自通。

他下海是因为觉得好玩，但时间久了也没意思，于是去找工作，便利店里坐一整晚，是只标准的夜行动物。

遇到王嘉尔的时候他已经很久没出工了，更何况对方一上来就张嘴请他上。

 

“你是段宜恩对不对？可以请你操我吗？”他倒是彬彬有礼。

段宜恩嚼着早就没味儿的口香糖，眉毛凶神恶煞地倒竖起来。

“你神经病？我不做top。”

王嘉尔咯咯直笑。后来他整个人窝在段宜恩怀里讲，哥哥，你当时好凶哦，我差点硬了。那时段宜恩脾气变好了一点，没搭腔，伸手捻他乳头，捻了一会问，那现在你硬了没有？

王嘉尔也不说话，但很热情，凑过去拿舌头同他讨好地接吻。两个人就又缠做一团。

 

段宜恩是台湾人。

台湾是一座很多情的岛屿，比段宜恩多情得多，总是细雨缠绵。段宜恩口头从不讲思乡，但是刻意把公寓搞得闷热又潮湿，只在靠近天花板的地方开一小扇窗户，偶尔风吹进来，他就踮着脚向外张望。

 

他和王嘉尔说起这个事儿：“你老嫌我这里热，那你怎么不给我装空调。”

王嘉尔斜他一眼，好像很无语的样子，第二天敲门，推进一盏很大的落地风扇。样子很旧，风却柔柔的，吹得人很惬意。

 

夏天他俩做完爱就会并排趴在一起，把风扇掰向床铺，感受汗津津的背变得干燥凉爽。

 

段宜恩说，我家好穷的，但我一直想去夏威夷玩。王嘉尔说，我只在电视上看过夏威夷。威夷哪里好玩啊？

 

沙滩嘛，很多比基尼美女。  
哦，你个基佬也喜欢看美女咯。  
你好烦，那趴在沙滩晒太阳行吗？老有人说我皮肤太白像个女生，我想黑一点。

 

王嘉尔照着他屁股就是一巴掌。

 

黑个鬼，你老实点。现在闭上眼，想象你趴在阳伞底下，周围有海浪拍打过来。

段宜恩给他拍懵了，忘了骂人，乖乖闭眼。

哦，像这样的吗？是不是还有游人在旁边走来走去啊？  
才不呢，你去夏威夷时带了十二个保镖，六个围成人墙把你圈起来，谁也别想靠近你。  
那另外六个干嘛呢？  
另外六个给你端果汁扇扇子涂防晒霜。都是肌肉壮汉。

 

那你呢，嘎嘎？

 

王嘉尔憋了半天，说，我不喜欢夏威夷。他看了一眼段宜恩又凶起来的脸色，小心翼翼。那你不如带我去你家玩。

 

他俩谁也不曾美梦成真。但这种虚无的幻想让段宜恩感到久违的快乐，比他刚开始接客时天天沉醉肉欲还要快乐得多。就好像他喜欢用王嘉尔的家乡话喊他小名，嘎嘎，嘎嘎，是一种笑嘻嘻的、昂扬的声调。每次喊都很快乐。

 

有一次他想说点什么，因此打了个很奇怪的比方。他说，嘎嘎，你是我的维他命。

 

王嘉尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他装作很嫌弃的样子搡了一把段宜恩，说你别这么讲话，搞得跟谈恋爱似的。

哦。段宜恩眼角垂下去，过一会又翘起来，很开心的样子。嘎嘎，嘎嘎，晚上吃什么？

王嘉尔头很疼。

 

谁也不知道为什么上床主顾下床陌生的关系会变成现在这个样子，他俩整日整日厮混在一起，王嘉尔跟着段宜恩去上班，俩人坐在便利店收银台前披着一样的制服马甲（都是段宜恩的），像一对讨喜的招财猫，用唱歌的调子对着深夜造访的顾客说欢迎光临。

轮休的时候更丧，好像他俩不仅肉体相连，灵魂也格外一致，ctrl c + ctrl v，谁也打不起精神来认真生活。段宜恩十指不沾阳春水，堪称money boy届的千金小姐，得王嘉尔不情不愿伺候他，因为王嘉尔泡的面更好吃。

 

“你操完我还要我去煮面，你是魔鬼啊？”

 

段宜恩笑嘻嘻地盘腿，端坐在一堆布满精液和汗水的脏床单里打游戏。手机里跳出几个字，恭喜他“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡”，他惋惜地哀叹一声，埋怨王嘉尔怎么不会做鸡。

 

“做你个大头鬼，做鸭还差不多。”

 

段宜恩神色严肃，把手机扔一边，走过去掐他臀肉，嘴唇在他漂亮的斜方肌上流连。

他说那可不行，你不许跟我抢生意。

王嘉尔把半颗卤蛋塞进他嘴里，骂他蛮不讲理，垄断市场。他又恢复那个笑嘻嘻的样子，大刀阔斧地咀嚼，看得王嘉尔摇头叹气。

 

段宜恩你怎么像个小孩子？

 

段宜恩确实是个小孩子。他喜欢吃刨冰，点一份分量无敌的套餐，被冰到咋舌皱脸，还是贪凉。他也喜欢听故事，做完爱挤在客人身边听人家吹牛，听得高兴还打折。

 

他好奇心重，对一切“好玩”感兴趣。爱做梦也爱自由，想每时每刻都快乐。他对于爱别人这件事顾虑颇多，也不清楚自己敢不敢被别人爱着。

 

每一个人都赞叹他，把他浑身上下每一个细胞都夸的闪闪发光，但他偏要捣乱，甘愿沉到肉欲沸腾又昏暗的海底，做捕食渔人的塞壬。

 

他问王嘉尔，你怎么知道我的？

男孩儿把面吸得哧溜哧溜，眼睛瞪圆，愣了一会说，哦，我认识一个喜欢玩的gay，他经常把你吹的天花乱坠的，我对你很好奇。

段宜恩不知道自己在圈子里原来这么有名，生出一点迟来的害羞。他搁下碗摸摸鼻子，说那你怎么一见面就说那样的话啊？

王嘉尔吃完自己那碗，把段宜恩的碗也拿来，脸又埋进面条里呼噜呼噜，他说觉得好玩呗，想惹你生气。

段宜恩急了。

 

“你神经病啊？”

 

王嘉尔慢条斯理地擦嘴，“跟你讲多少次啊？你骂我神经病我会硬。等会儿再和你说。”然后贴过去解衣服，非得拉着还饥肠辘辘的段宜恩来一炮。

段宜恩恶狠狠地捅，咬着嘴唇不高兴。王嘉尔直起身子来哄他亲他，咬耳朵道：“哥哥，天底下没有比你更好看的人了。”

 

段宜恩突然纯情，一下就射了。

 

后来他知道了五好青年王嘉尔深入淫窝暗访群鸭的始末。王嘉尔还在上大学，选修人文学科，要写论文。他突发奇想要聚焦边缘人群，聚焦来聚焦去挑中了这一群媚眼横飞的站街男，听说了段宜恩的种种事迹，好奇之下，不惜以身试法。

于是他问王嘉尔怎么写的论文。对方正卖力地在他身上乱亲，舌头十分忙碌，说话含糊不清。

“我没把你写到那个论文里面，但是我交的剧本作业里有你。”

 

段宜恩眨着眼心想，MB做到这个程度也值了，指不定哪天就能上大银幕。他讨好地给王嘉尔口交，开玩笑说王导哪天要拍电影的话别忘了我。

王嘉尔只是摇头，手指插在他发间轻轻地梳。

他生气，觉得王嘉尔嫌弃自己，嫌自己上不了台面。王嘉尔哀叹一声又开始哄他，哥哥来哥哥去也没把他哄的心花怒放。

解决（段宜恩单方面）冷战还得靠刨冰，外加王嘉尔新学的菜：芝士奶油五花肉。

第一次吃到的时候段宜恩又忍不住把眉毛凶神恶煞地竖起来，但他没好意思吐掉，问：

“嘎嘎，你是不是对我有意见？”

 

王嘉尔明白他的意思，一巴掌呼到他背上，端出一盘沙拉给他，自己气呼呼把五花肉吃完。吃完了就开始细数自己为了开发新菜费了多大的功夫。

段宜恩立马内疚起来，坐立不安了一会儿，主动洗碗。然后交粮。他咬着王嘉尔的嘴唇哼哼唧唧，嘎嘎，嘎嘎，没完没了。

 

没人能不心软。

 

王嘉尔搂着他的肩膀，浑身汗淋淋地喘。他挣扎起身，要段宜恩抱着他在房间里面走，说可以更深一点。段宜恩很乖，照他的指示走到穿衣镜跟前，突然听见他说，“段宜恩，我教你跳舞。”

 

段宜恩很惊奇。他们下身还连着呢，王嘉尔这会儿夹他已经夹得很熟练了。

 

“弗朗明哥是一种热情的舞蹈。你抬起手臂，搭在我肩上。”

 

如此指挥了一会，段宜恩信以为真地动起步子，被王嘉尔骂了一声。

 

“你会不会意会啊？别停，再快点。跳舞的事儿你自己在脑子里想象一下就行。”

 

哦，原来是脑内助兴。他开始想象，思维在异度空间里穿梭遨游。他搂着王嘉尔心不在焉，但是精神早就开始自由自在地起伏跌宕。

他穿着紧身的衣服，上面缀满浮夸亮片，怀里是大胸美女，长着王嘉尔的脸，对他频抛媚眼和飞吻。场外无数观众屏息注视着他们，大屏幕切到特写，他轻轻一吻舞伴的鬓角，开始舞蹈。

 

衣摆有流苏，甩起来的时候像花，鲜艳又热烈。他的脚掌用力跺着地板，手掐在舞伴腰间，贴面缠绵。聚光灯吻他侧脸，音乐高昂又悱恻，他高兴极了，咧着嘴一圈圈地转，把女孩儿拉近又推远，然后他听见有人在耳边说：

 

“段宜恩，你又射在我里面。”

 

睁开眼，镜子里被抱着的男孩撅着嘴，没骨头一样贴在他怀里。他咕咕哝哝，像数落小孩把汤汁洒在衣服上的家长。

段宜恩喉咙有点发紧，他想起安徒生写，小女孩划亮火柴，看到了美味烧鹅和温暖的居所。

 

神经病，这一次他是在骂他自己。

 

王嘉尔不甚在意，他洗完澡照旧卧在段宜恩怀里，像一轮簇新的月亮。关了灯房间里没什么光，只有高处四四方方的洞里洒进来一点亮，蓝幽幽的，投在天花板上面，照亮两个人叠放的脚趾。

 

段宜恩那天晚上做梦了。他梦见他和王嘉尔在雪地里跳舞，男孩穿猩红的裙子，裙角飞起来的时候滴血。滴着滴着风雪变大起来，看不清楚王嘉尔的脸。

嘎嘎————

 

他喊着，然后被接纳进对方滚热的怀抱里面。王嘉尔说：我喜欢你。

 

醒来才发现日上三竿，王嘉尔倚在床头抽烟，问他是否做了噩梦。

“不算差。”

哦——对方促狭地笑起来，热气喷到面前，交换一个湿漉漉的吻。那梦到谁啊？上帝吗？

他知道段宜恩是基督徒，因此猜测。

段宜恩摇摇头，又点点头。

 

“差不多。”

 

王嘉尔放了暑假，懒得去实习，还是照旧赖在段宜恩公寓里。没事儿干，他就真的教段宜恩跳弗朗明哥。左恰恰右恰恰，上个世纪的做派。

段宜恩手脚不太协调，老是失去重心歪在他身上。歪着歪着他就扒王嘉尔衣服，在镜子前面放浪形骸。

他想起曾对王嘉尔说：我不做top。但他还是做了。王嘉尔是佳肴也是居所，他令他感到安全和放松。被别人进入是一种狩猎行为，但进入王嘉尔，他仿佛重回故乡。

 

“你蛮会咬的。”

 

段宜恩用眼神示意王嘉尔看他们结合的地方。王嘉尔瞪他，脸上一浪一浪的红潮和欲潮翻涌。他顽劣又快乐地退出又进入，像顽童反复按响花园门口的门铃。

这时王嘉尔突然抬头，盯着镜子里的他说：“我不舍得你演电影，给别人看。”

哦。段宜恩很高兴，把密密麻麻的吻印在王嘉尔颈子上。这个高兴，比吃刨冰和听故事还要高兴得多，仿佛一点柔和的光，照亮他混沌的脑海。

 

那，我能看看你的剧本吗？  
不能。

 

王嘉尔拒绝的很干脆，手对着段宜恩的脸捏来捏去，“我写的不好。哥哥，你太坏了。”

我怎么坏啦？段宜恩用眼神质询，迷茫似穿越丛林时角被树枝挂住的小鹿。

 

“你坏就坏在你不知道自己坏。”绕口令总结后，王嘉尔细细解释。“你叫人想写你，你是全人类的缪斯。但是人怎么可能写得出你啊？没有一支笔能写你，就像没有人写得出风。”

 

段宜恩听不太懂，但隐约知道这是好话，他又很高兴，眯起眼睛去吻这位不得志的文豪。

 

“段宜恩，我要走了。”王嘉尔突然这么说。嘴唇还没分开，离别的冷气就在齿列四蹿，叫段宜恩没忍住打了个哆嗦。

“我快毕业了，美国有个学校录了我去读硕士。”

 

段宜恩又是一阵迷惘。

 

王嘉尔闭上眼，他实在不忍心看他的表情。他想，我真是个混蛋。  
不过你也没好到哪去。

 

段宜恩虽然像个小孩儿，但偶尔也会懂事。他没有问太多，也不愿意说再见。

王嘉尔给他发短信：我登机了。

他盯着屏幕灭了又灭，回复说：“哦 一路顺风”，连标点都吝啬给予。

 

说不清什么感觉。

 

他换了份工作，在咖啡店卖热饮。冬天就要到了，生意很不错，每杯有五分之二的提成。围上围巾回去公寓的路上，街角新开了一家书店。段宜恩驻足看了一会，硬壳精装烫花字的童话故事，里面写小女孩儿划完最后一根火柴，去了天堂。他裹紧围巾，大步流星走开。

 

生活还是要认真一点比较好，他关掉银行存款查询网页，盘算着能否去夏威夷度假。没有保镖也没事儿，没有美女也没事儿，没有王嘉尔也没事儿。他只是想开心一点。

 

飞机落地，他打开手机，里面三四十通未接来电，来自同一个陌生的美国号码。难道是保险推销？美国人好敬业哦，段宜恩心想。回拨过去没几秒钟就接通，里面一阵气喘吁吁，焦虑透过电流划过他的耳膜。

 

“段宜恩你在哪呢？”是王嘉尔。

 

“啊？”他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，半晌找回自己的声音。“我在夏威夷。”

 

那边也沉默了一会，道：“操。”

段宜恩不高兴，心想你先扔下我不管，白嫖了几十次都没付钱呢，还敢骂我。

他也贴着话筒讲：“你神经病吧？谁操谁啊？”

王嘉尔道：“我他妈以为你出事了。我回大陆找你，你不在家，去你店里找你，你同事也不知道你干嘛去了。合着你去看比基尼美女啊？傻逼。”

段宜恩好大的火“腾”地烧起来，觉得王嘉尔无法无天。

“你有什么理由骂我啊？我想去哪就去哪，神经病。”

 

那边又沉默，片刻后电话挂断了。段宜恩被搞得胃口尽失，又恰逢暴雨，躲在酒店生了一天闷气。从落地窗里倒是能看见外面，但沙滩上连只飞着的鸟都没有，真的蛮伤感情。

 

门“笃笃”地响，段宜恩纳闷，客房服务不是刚刚来过？门开了来，却是一只落汤鸡定定地站在门口，像上门索命的哀怨幽魂。

 

段宜恩也不知道说什么好，把人让进来，毛巾扔过去。王嘉尔攥着毛巾不肯擦，水在厚重的地毯上渍了一滩。

段宜恩眼角扫着那一滩水，想起那些风雪里滴落的血珠。真丑，太他妈丑了。也不知道我怎么就喜——

 

“段宜恩。”王嘉尔声音很颤，像翅膀被打湿了却还执拗地低空飞行的鸥。他的眼泪一颗颗坠下来，和衣角的雨水混在一起，段宜恩才开始感到慌张。

 

“段宜恩，你太坏了。你坏就坏在你永远也意识不到自己坏。你有多坏呢？欺负我这么一个性格活泼可爱的大学生，你操我，还奴役我，还害我，还不肯放过我。”

 

“你到底喜不喜欢我？你从来什么也不说。我害怕你不喜欢我，所以跑来美国，你果然都不挽留一下。可是我来美国后更害怕了，所以忍到不能再忍，我又跑回去。但你居然还有心思来夏威夷度假！”

 

“也不知道我怎么就喜欢你这种人！”王嘉尔眼泪收闸，但眼里并没有云销雨霁，反而凝着浓润的委屈。

 

段宜恩呆呆地一言不发，他想，王嘉尔说这话时的表情太他妈漂亮了，安徒生点一堆篝火也看不到这样的美景。王嘉尔老夸他好看，但怎么回事，他都不照照镜子的吗？

 

真漂亮。段宜恩眼角弯了一分，紧接着嘴角也弯一分。他还是坐着一动不动，但他已经对爱人和被爱这两件事不再顾虑了。他一向无师自通。于是他问：

 

“嘎嘎，嘎嘎，今天晚上吃什么？”

 

王嘉尔声泪俱下地控诉完，却等来段宜恩挂着痴傻笑容来了这么一句。他目瞪口呆：“......段宜恩，你神经病啊？”

段宜恩站起来，走过去，舔他泪珠。不知道是不是刚刚客房服务点了一份刨冰吃的缘故，他觉得那些泪竟然有点甜。

 

“你骂人才像调情呢，害我硬了。”他吻王嘉尔，吻的不留一丝缝隙，不留一点余地，舌尖抵着整齐牙齿刺探，分开一点后忙里偷闲：“今晚吃你比较好。”

 

王嘉尔眼睛睁的滚圆，活像见了鬼。什么狗屁土味情话。他“唔唔咿咿”想说点什么，被段宜恩在屁股上不轻不重掐了一把，堵住后话。

 

他说：“废话嘛，我他妈最喜欢你啦。”

 

— [END] —


End file.
